fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 259
編 ００ ：００ |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: 00:00 |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - 00:00 |Adapted =Chapter 403 |Air Date = November 14, 2015 |Episode = 259 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 404 }} Tartaros Arc: 00:00 is the 259th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 84th episode of the 2014 series. Stripped of her five senses, Kyôka claims victory upon Erza's demise. Nevertheless, the Fairy Tail Mage is able to counter her Curse, striking her down with Minerva finishing her off. However the outcome is futile, as the Face timer strikes zero, starting the dismissal of all the Magic on the continent. Summary As the result of Kyôka's strike, Erza's Armadura Fairy is destroyed, much to Panther Lily's surprise, with the Demon having used bare hands to do so. Releasing a scream, Kyôka proceeds speeding up the time left until Face is activated, much to the horror of onlooking Mages. Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor and charges at her opponent. However, Kyôka doesn't let her get close, unleashing shockwaves and describing her true ability as something that constantly increases her power. She also reveals that because of the living link, the activation of Face will mean her death. As another armor of Erza crumbles under the barrage of the Demon's attacks, Erza questions Kyôka's resolve to go so far and describes her action as giving up on her life instead of being with her comrades. Kyôka responds with her Curse hitting Erza, as well as the spectating Mages on the ground, altering their sense of pain to the maximum. Meanwhile, the battle between Igneel and Acnologia rages on and the Dragons continue clashing, creating huge explosions that scare the onlooking Mages, who promptly run to take cover. The Dragons then ascend once more, with Igneel grabbing his foe and both of them crashing into the ground, causing yet another shockwave against which the Fairy Tail members have to defend. At the same time, Gajeel wonders where Natsu has gone to and Lucy reassures him that he's definitely fine, while the Fire Dragon Slayer continues his attempts to steal the book of the E.N.D. from Mard Geer. Back at the remnants of Tartaros' control room, all the Mages hit by Kyôka's Curse find themselves under extreme pain. Kyôka's mere breath causes Erza to go down in pain, as the Demon proceeds attacking her, and eventually destroying yet another of her armors, claiming that it doesn't suit the female Mage. She then proceeds to seal away Erza's five senses, causing her to be unable to see, hear, feel, smell or taste. As Kyôka threatens the Mage that she will be made into a puppet for the Underworld King, Erza slowly stands up, claiming that no matter what is taken from her, the light of her friends will make the way for her and strikes Kyôka, describing her current pain as nothing when compared to the pain that comes with the loss of friends. At the same time, Igneel and Acnologia, now fighting under the ground, cause more worries for the Mages as more explosions appear, with the Dragons ascending yet again afterwards. Natsu comments on Igneel's intense fight and continues focusing on his job. Meanwhile, Kyôka is unable to understand Erza's toughness, as the Mage should be unable to fight with her senses sealed away. Erza continues to fight back, the Exceeds wondering whether it is the result of Titania developing another sense, but Happy simply states that it's because she's Erza. Pushed back, an enraged Kyôka speeds up the countdown time of Face one more time and attacks Erza with her claws, causing her unimaginable pain. In spite of that, Titania retaliates and while Kyôka wonders whether Erza doesn't feel any pain or fear, the Mage requips two swords and slashes through her opponent, seemingly taking her down. However, the timer of Face doesn't stop and since Erza falls down, unable to move, Minerva finishes Kyôka off, stabbing the sword into the Demon's chest. Much to her shock, she can see Kyôka's smile and everyone then notice the timer reaching zero, signalizing the end of the world as they knew it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch (concluded) *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** |Teritorī}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Curses used * * Spells used * * * |Ibara}} * Abilities used *Flight *Dragon Roar * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} * * * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Additional scenes and extensions, including the ongoing battle between Igneel and Acnologia, the reactions from the Fairy Tail Mages and combatants towards it and Lucy's group worrying of Natsu's whereabouts. **Scene of Natsu and Mard Geer battling and conversing. *When in thought from losing her five senses, Erza was naked in the manga while in the anime she had an article of clothing on. Navigation